


【黑市商人×机工】买卖

by LayCodex



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M, 枪交, 肉体交易
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex
Summary: 是去年七月的约稿，拖了很久实在抱歉下岗再就业黑市商人的4.0过激机工×寡妇砍价小能手5.0猫男机工*文中过激言论不代表作者本人观点*
Relationships: 双机工, 商人×机工
Kudos: 2





	【黑市商人×机工】买卖

“你这个屁眼到底被多少人捅过啊？这么能吸？”漆黑火枪从湿漉漉的嫩红菊穴中拔出，害得枪管细腻的花纹上不仅糊了一层粘稠拉丝的淫水还沾了些许暗红色的血迹。商人的目光在这柄用来奸淫的武器和正在撅着屁股任骚水流出的武器主人之间来回打量，那个本来紧致的小口现在已经成了枪管形状。商人皱起眉头从口袋里摸出一根烟叼在嘴上，他用布满粘液的枪管侧面拍了机工圆润的屁股两下，惹得对方毛茸茸的尾巴尖轻微颤抖了几下，阴茎也喷出了一小股清液。  
对哦，这人已经射不出了。  
商人把影渊火枪丢到机工脸边，一只手托着丰润的臀瓣另一只掐住猫尾根，挺胯便将硬挺的紫红阴茎捅入猫魅淫水的源泉。这是第几次了？商人的龟头冲撞着攀附上青筋的软肉，直直往机工最深处顶去，他在犹豫是否要给这个已经被玩弄得失神的机工一个痛快，最终还是决定压着机工的小腹和腰肢在温热的肉穴内卸了货。商人松开了扶着机工的手，握着自己的肉棍从机工淫穴里拔出，马眼离开穴口时的清脆“噗”声两人都听得真切，失去了阴茎的堵塞夹杂着浓稠的白精和骚水从机工肉壁一股脑涌出，有的黏糊了腿根有的则直接滴到了床上害得已经湿漉的床单又加了一层新液。  
商人把鸡巴塞回裤裆系好腰带，用机工的白尾巴擦了擦手才从桌上取了火柴盒点燃叼着的烟。“你不只是瞎吗？怎么还哑巴了？”  
“……你爽够了？那交易成了，其他事与你无关吧。”机工明显累了，就连声音都很明显有气无力。  
“你不说清那我就没爽完。”商人耸耸肩叼着烟坐在机工身边，他捕捉到机工看向影渊火枪的目光，轻笑一声吐了口烟，“你看它也没用，进水了就没用了。”  
“确实……”歇息片刻后的机工也恢复了些精力扶着酸疼的腰换了个姿势躺在床上，几轮的性交后他只想好好睡一觉，就连平时有自己思想的尾巴也乖顺地贴着大腿耷拉在床上。  
好累啊……  
薄薄的眼皮好像灌了铅一样的沉，它们压着黑色眼罩下的眼睛不堪重负，只能顺从地合上。  
他为什么在这里？为什么要主动提出性交易啊？  
机工的虎牙咬破了下唇，铁锈味的泌出液体弥漫了口腔，在疼痛与鲜血的刺激下他不禁回忆起这个糟糕透的决定。

乌尔达哈的夜晚市场永远不缺商人与顾客，毕竟那些稀奇玩意明面上可买不到也求不到，当然，那些不稀奇的玩意也有许多比市场上流通的价格低了不少的。机工就是因为那些不稀奇但是市场上卖得贼贵的材料找上商人的，这些材料虽然曾经烂大街了但由于种种原因它们停产了，机工试着自己去捣鼓仿制品但是质量始终不如原版配件来得好只得出趟远差来碰碰运气。不过他的运气确实不错，没问几个就让他问到了，这个看着文质彬彬的商人自称过去也是伊修加德的机工士但迫于工坊改革的压力，他辞去工作回了老家自主创业。而机工需要的材料正是改革之前最常用的零部件之一，商人不仅有这些原装配件甚至数量可以算得上庞大。  
两人一拍即合，机工决定从商人这块进货，而商人也同意了打折。  
不过前提是机工要让商人爽一爽。  
当然，商人开始并不是这么想的，最初他提议只要机工拿个炸弹去把机工坊炸了就将这些材料白送。机工被这个交易条件吓了一跳拼命摆手死不同意，两人僵持了好一会儿，最后商人松口妥协让机工用屁股来抵钱，尽管达成协议的时候商人还在叽叽歪歪着应该炸了机工坊让那些变革派吃点苦头。  
就这样，两人随便找了家旅社便挤了进去，不得不说性交易确实是沙都的一项重要产业，商人踹开那扇钥匙都拧不开的木门时，机工听到了好几个方向传来的男女混杂的叫床声。  
“速战速决吧。”机工抖了抖耳朵，糟糕的隔音效果害得他被隔壁叫床声吵得十分烦躁，更糟糕的是这间破旧的小房间看着就不像多么干净，唯一值得好评的只有床单倒是被漂白粉洗得几乎发亮。  
“那你脱裤子吧，脱完自己做个润滑。”商人熟练地从抽屉里翻出一管还未拆封的润滑剂扔给机工，他一屁股坐到椅子上懒洋洋地翘起二郎腿，他瞥了眼机工的眼罩，努努嘴道，“全新的，放心吧，这家店看着脏而已，不会让顾客得性病的。记得把你的眼罩也脱了啊，我不想欺负残疾人。”  
“我不是瞎子……只是眼睛比较敏感不能直视阳光而已……不过你确定要这么看着？”机工往下拉了拉眼罩将眼睛捂得更加严实再把润滑剂放在一旁，他已经很久没有进行过这类肉体交易了，心想原来现在居然变得这么开门见山了。  
“好了好了，我闭上眼睛，矜持什么啊，都出来卖了。”商人似乎理解错了意思，略带不满地嚷嚷道，“弄完了记得说一声啊。”  
“屁话真多。”机工嘀咕一声便迅速给自己脱了个精光，虽然这房间的环境不合他意但好歹生了暖炉使得整个房间暖烘烘的，机工就算赤条条地趴在床上也不会觉得冷。润滑剂的盖子被轻易拧下，一大股带着熏人香气的粘稠液体被机工挤到自己两根手指上。布满肉褶的菊眼并不难摸索，两根黏糊糊的指尖陷入了肉瓣之间，机工试探性地将食指的指节先挤入一节，既然商人只需要一个进出自如的肠道，他便跟着平时自慰的节奏缓慢地开拓着肠壁。猫魅的手指本就不长，但由于常年持枪使得机工的骨节相对于他人更为明显，富有弹性的壁肉在混着润滑剂逐渐深入的指骨下不再矜于原始的形状，而是随着凸出的骨节凹出了更适合容纳阴茎的形状。  
机工知道自己的腺体在哪，他也不介意让自己显得放浪，肠道进出相对畅通后他便抠弄着柔嫩的腺体以求舒爽。“呜啊……！”他的后穴被自己抠挖得又痒又酥，快感顺着尾椎骨径直冲进他的大脑，那根带着倒刺的阴茎就这么被他自己玩得抬起头还滴了水。  
“玩得挺嗨啊。”商人不知道什么时候睁开了眼睛甚至来到了机工身后，他抓着还在屁股里捣鼓的那只手的手腕让机工不得不停下他的自亵表演，“好了，我花钱不是为了让你爽的，来试试这个，你们这群改革后才进机工坊的崽子肯定不知道这是什么。”  
机工自然没听懂商人想说什么，他只能潮红着脸摇着耳朵从侧面观察商人，试图获得一些暗示。商人敏锐地捕获到了机工带着朦胧水汽的瞳孔，大笑两声扬起手在白皙软嫩的臀瓣上毫不留情地留下一左一右并不对称的鲜红掌印。  
“我草他妈的机工坊！瞎几把乱改！”商人还是那副公式化的笑脸，但是他似乎压了一肚子的怨火，这股火气就全数撒在了机工的屁股上。  
这两巴掌打得确实重，惹得机工吃疼闷哼，不过一阵奇特的快感却在他体内弥漫开来，以至于下一刻有一个半指节大小的异物塞入体内时机工的性器竟在无抚慰的情况下射出了一道白精。  
“这么喜欢吃子弹？我们那时候拿来打战的东西被你们当成自慰器，呵呵，不愧是斯特凡尼维安带出的好新人啊，真是废物。”冰冷的子弹被皮手套推进温热的肉穴，开始的三颗还像塞性玩具的手法，第四颗子弹却伴随着一声清脆的掌击声，商人也不再慢悠悠地将子弹推进深处，而是发泄式地将它们镶入机工的后穴中。商人的动作十分果断且娴熟，他似乎不再是充满市侩气息的老板而是当年那个意气风发的年轻机工士，而在床上呻吟的猫魅机工成了他的弹匣。  
子弹在后穴挤撞的感觉可不好受，机工不知道对方的心理活动，他只能配合着收缩着后穴好容纳更多的异物，值得庆幸的是这玩意只有六个，不过最后一枚有一半卡在了肉眼之外，成了机工的第二条尾巴，只不过原生那条又白又长，而这条新尾巴又短又黑。

“所以你到底被多少人操过了啊？”商人吐了口烟雾在机工脸上把即将陷入昏睡的猫魅熏醒了。  
“咳咳，很久没有了……我结婚后就没出来这样了。”机工挥挥手去散掉烟雾。  
“哦，人妻偷吃啊？牛逼。”商人似乎见惯了这种，烟头的火星被他掐灭在烟灰缸里。  
“不是，你能不问了吗？”机工显得十分烦躁，就连尾巴都在床上来回扫动。  
“不能，你不说的话就不打折了。”  
“……”机工从被汗水和生理性泪水打湿的眼罩里恶狠狠瞪着商人，过了好一会才从牙缝中挤出三个字，“他死了。”  
“啪啪啪。”没想到这种悲惨的境遇尽换得的是商人的掌声，商人清清嗓子笑道，“好了，交易达成，你留个地址吧，我白天就叫人把材料给你送去。”


End file.
